The return of Sakura love
by DeathhellDK
Summary: After for so long, Sakura have enter High school and hope that Syaoran came back for her. How will Sakura react when Syaoran came back (without any notice) for her


**Disclaimer Alert: This is a short story that if Syaoran is back from Hong Kong and decided/was allow to be with Sakura. I DON'T ANY OF THE CHARACTER!**

" _Dear Syaoran-kun,_

 _How is everything over in Hong Kong? Over here in japan is hot like crazy as it is now summer session. Being to say that, how is your summer break thou I not sure if u have one? If so, is it fun? Tomoyo-chan and I have experience a lot of interesting stuff thou she most of the time keep filming me! Yukito-san and kero-chan is spending time together thou they are auguring about me and you been together. Anyway, I need to go and prepare dinner soon, so I will write to u soon! Ps: I miss you so much!_

 _Love,_

 _Sakura_

"SAKURA! WAKE IN THE NAME OF CLOW UP NOW OR YOU WILL BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!" as usual Kero was screaming his high pitch voice at sakura ear. "Mmm…Syaoran-kun….." Sakura is still sleeping soundly. "ARE U FUCKING KIDDING ME? WAKE THE FUCK UP!" Kero was getting very irritated as first off he cannot believe sakura has not given up on Syaoran after many reminder and secondly he wish that sakura would wake up now. "Hoe?" Sakura suddenly bolt straight up and check the time. It is already 7.25am. "HOEEEEEEEEEE! I AM GOING TO BE LATE!" Sakura ran around her room while changing out from her pyjamas into school clothes. "You are already late…" kero sign as he watch the panicked Sakura from the side.

Sakura immediately rush toward school without eating her breakfast as she is late for school. As she enter the classroom, the school bell rang. "Whew…I make it in time" she muttuer under her breath as she head to her seat. "Good moring Sakura-chan, look like u make it in time hohoho!" Tomoyo exclaimed excitedly. "Hahaha…Good morning tomoyo-chan, what is with that look? Did something happen?" "Mmm….? Let say it a good news to you." Tomoyo smile at Sakura happily. "Hoe?" Sakura remain puzzled as she look at her homeroom teacher walk in.

Sendo sensei, Sakura's homeroom teacher walk into the classroom and shouted "Alright guys calm down at once! Today we have a new student coming to join us." As soon as the sensei said that, the whole class burst in to excitement. "Seriously class, can u all calm down a bit? Anyway let welcome Li Meling who is from Hong Kong!" "EH?!" Sakura was shock at the appearance of Meling as she did not info her that she is going to transfer in today. Sakura watch Meling walking into the classroom while she remain in a shocking state. " Hi everybody I am Meling!" Meling introduce herself quickly to the class. "Meling your sit will be behind Tomoyo." "Alright!" Meling walk toward her sit while giving eye signal to Tomoyo. Sakura who was another hand, was totally dumbfound by her appearance.

During break time, Sakura walk toward Meling and ask in a shocking voice "Meling, since when u are back and how come u did not tell me?" "Wow, girl chill down for a bit. First of all, I came back 2 days ago and secondly I was intending to give u a surprise" Meling smiled towards Sakura and continued "I am a little bit surprised that u did not ask me about Syaoran…." "Who is this person call Syaoran?" Before Meling got to ask Sakura, she was interrupted by some of Sakura classmate. "Hoe? Um…I… um….. I thought he was busy with his work so ….." Sakura hesitate a bit without realising her friends was around her. "Sakura, who is this person call Syaoran u are talking about?" one of her friends ask her. "EHHHHHHH?!" sakura realise that her friends was around her and screech. "He is my cousin, and…" "Oi Meling, what the hell are u and Tomoyo planning?" Suddenly a boy with messy brown hair open the door.

"Ah…speaking of the devil" Meling sign. Sakura face suddenly turn pink when she saw Syaoran. "S-Syaoran-kun? How come?" Sakura manage to spill out some word when she saw him. "Hmm? Ah….Sakura! Um…..I….erm" Syaoran was lost of words when he saw sakura. "As I was saying, this is my cousin and Sakura boyfriend, Li Syaoran." "OI MELING!" Syaoran was irritated by the facts that their relationship has been told to others. "MELING-CHAN! HOE! I AM SO EMBARESS!" Sakura face suddenly turn into reddish pink and cover her hand in order not to let others to see her been fluster. Upon looking at Sakura who seem to been in an awaked situation, Syaoran grabbed Sakura hand and race toward the roof top.

"Ha….ha…..ha… I don't think anyone will find us here for the time being." Syaoran gasping for air. Sakura node in embarrassment. Being worried about her. Syaoran ask her if she is alright. Sakura timidly answer "Y-Yes! It just that I am a bit nervous." Syaoran lean forward and kiss sakura on her forehead and said "I hope that do the trick to calm u down. Anyway, I has finished my clan work and I can stay here from today now onward as the elder have given me the permission." Sakura, upon hearing this word, when forward and hug Syaoran. "Finally, we can be together right?" "Yeah" Syaoran reply while enjoying the hug from Sakura. They stay in the position until the bell rang. "I have this feeling that it will be a great year with Syaoran" Sakura muttered it under her breath.

 **Hey guys, I hope u have enjoy this fanfiction thou it is quite short, maybe. But anyway, guys pls leave a review as it is appreciated and also let me know how u feel about it. Until then, have a good day and I will see u all the next time. Peace out.**

 **Ps: next fanfiction might be somewhere in 3 month or so.**


End file.
